


Don’t Hide

by TreasureHunterGirl



Category: Sons of Liberty (TV)
Genre: Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasureHunterGirl/pseuds/TreasureHunterGirl
Summary: John and Sam finally reach an understanding.
Relationships: Samuel Adams/John Hancock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Don’t Hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldfusion9797](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/gifts).



> Takes place in the evening after John Hancock shoots the redcoat.

“You saved my life,” said Sam. He was looking at John with an intensity which shadowed his usual vigor tenfold. “You saved me, and Paul.”

John swallowed. His eyes glistened with unshed tears.

“This is a part of the price,” continued Sam.

John blinked and looked down at his hands; the very hands that had pulled the trigger and ended a man’s life.

“I didn’t want... to be a killer,” muttered John.

“I know,” said Sam, ashamed to a certain point that his negligence had caused his refined friend to become just that.

John let a tear fall from his eye.

Sam reached out and rested his hand upon John’s. He longed to be that affected by an act of violence, but circumstance and necessity had hardened him.

“I admire you for that,” admitted Sam.

John raised his downcast eyes.

“Your humanity,” explained Sam.

John stared.

“I wish you had not had to pull that trigger for my sake.”

As John continued to stare he noticed that Sam’s eyes were glassy. He was suddenly very aware that Sam’s hand still rested on his own. He felt Sam’s thumb brush a comforting arc back and forth upon his skin.

Another few tears spilled down his cheek.

Their gaze was locked. Then Sam blinked and glanced away.

“Don’t hide,” said John.

Sam’s expression was surprised when his eyes reconnected with John’s.

“I know what is right,” said John. “I’ve compromised that enough today, but please don’t hide when it’s just you and I. Please don’t.”

Sam smiled ever so slightly at first, but upon seeing the first positive emotion in his friend’s eyes since the scuffle in the forest, he let it turn into a much more unabashed grin.

John returned it, and they understood each other at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a little video to go with this. It’s on my instagram if you want to check it out... https://www.instagram.com/p/CDf1wk3F9r-/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet


End file.
